Aishiteru, my Love, My Kitsune
by Lycan180
Summary: best experiance if listening to Welcome to life by simple plan. Part 3.


**"Welcome To My Life"**

Sasuke walked twards the door, only looking back once. A tear dropped to the floor and he closed and locked the door. _'Itachi is near...He will not harm my family!' _Sasuke thought as he went into his bedroom to get his weapons. He strapped the pouches to his leg and saw on his bed, 40 Kunai. The tips were gone. He picked one up and looked at it. It was hollowed out and each had a colored label. At closer insepection, there were clear injection needles inside. He could see through the kunai, a black liquid inside.

"I knew it." A voice said behind him. Sasuke jumped up and readied his kunai. Naruto stepped into the light. "Your going...after him..." Naruto said with his eyes to the floor. "I hoped those wouldn't be nessasary, but I knew you would go after him...They're posion injectors, sleep intoxacatoirs, and antidotes. I highly doubt you'll need the antidotes, but just in case you see mercy... I don't understand why you insisst on killing him..." Naruto said with his ears drooped. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a different emotion. He stood and punched the younger hard in the jaw, sending him into the wall. Naruto yelped at impact. Sasuke stood over him and spoke with hatered in his eyes.

"Naruto...you never had anyone in the start! You don't know what it's like!"

"Sasuke...we went over this in the Valley of the End...I know how much it hurts..."Naruto said with his voice cracking.

"I lost someone close a few days ago..." Naruto's ears dropped. "She was my first daughter...My adopted daughter...Kiyoshi..." Naruto said when his voice gave out. '_Her? The second Naruto? What happened to her? So naruto gave up everything to help me...to revive my clan...'_Sasuke thought long and hard.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked when Naruto calmed down. "The hokage...She...Put them on a mission, beliving they could handel it...They had to protect a man from Atsuki...Kisame killed her..." Naruto said as he let his tears flow.

"With birth there is death..." Sasuke said lowly. Naruto growled and Kyuubi's eyes glared at him.

**_"Shut your mouth. My vessel is already given you everything you wanted...Itachi will come to us, just wait it out. Think of your kits."_** The red eyes faded to blue and Naruto stood and walked away. Sasuke was stunned.

---

Later that night Naruto began to twist and turn in his sleep. Sasuke hadn't left and he thanked the Demon much, but his welcome was peices of the future. Kyuubi did this many times. Only this time, his kits were bleeding on the ground. It started with Sasuke's first child, Kita. She slept in Naruto's arms and the triplets were about 11 months old. Then Itachi came. He stood over the window in the nurserey. Naruto awoke when Kyuubi yelled in his mind. Naruto ran to the room and found Seiko in the arms of Itachi. He looked at Naruto and said, "Phenix? What, are you baby sitting while my little brother is out?" he said with a dark look. "Put him down!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi was roaring inside his head. "Why should I, Uzamaki?" Naruto roared and quickly formed the kitsune claws. Naruto felt his anger diminish as Itachi hut the ground. It dissapeared. The real Itachi had gotten away. "No!" Naruto yelled as he fell to his knees.

----

The sun was down, after 7 at least(PM). Naruto woke in tears and a cold sweat. He Looked around and Immedetely ran to the nursery. He looked at the two sleeping and Naruto Painicked. _'Where's Seiko?!'_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto? Something wrong?" Saske said as he stood in the doorway. In his arms was the child Naruto had the dream of.

"Naruto? I just took him for a minute to get him a bottle of milk. Don't get so worked up." Sasuke said witha smile. "Yea...But I don't really see you doing that...ever..." Naruto said with a chuckle as he wiped his tears away.

"Naruto, I have a Idea. Can I see your cell?"

"Uhh...sure?" Naruto handed the coal black phone to Sasuke after digging it out of his pocket. Sasuke punched in a number and herad someone pick up. "Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Yo." He said with his happy tone. "Uhh...Where's Iruka?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi handed the phone to Iruka. "Hello? Sasuke?" He asked. "Hey sensei. Can you watch the kits? I wanted to treat Naruto tonight."

Iruka agreed and said he'd be able to, with Kakashi's help. In the backgroung Sasuke and Naruto could hear Kakashi yell out,

"No! Anything but babysitting! Why?!"

Naruto laughed and walked over to His daughter's crib. Naara looked at her mother. Her face had faint whiskermarks and she had the gleam in her eyes that Naruto had when he was young. He leaned in her crib and picked her up by the back of her shirt with his fangs gently. He laid her on the floor with Ryu and Seiko and curled up with them. They were about a month old. Sasuke chuckled a bit at his mate and Naruto glared at him. Naruto Grabbed Ryu from crawling away and laid him between his crossed arms.

"Well, we know who's the one like his Father..." Naruto laughed out. Sasuke smiled a glare at Naruto, which only made him laugh more. Seiko looked at his Father and put his arms out. Sasuke picked him up and laid him in his arms. Seiko's eyes watched his other hand as it rubbed his kitsune ears. Naruto had said that they'd appear like him, but only Seiko and Naara had any traces of Kyuubi. Naara's eyes and Seiko's ears. Ryu only had streaks of Blood-red in his hair. Naruto Nuzzled Naara and Ryu as Seiko played with his fathers' long hair.. "When is Iruka coming to get them?" Naruto asked as Ryu bit his thumb. Naara smacked her brother by accident and both began to cry. Naruto laughed and Nuzzed them, earning baby purrs. Naruto laughed and Heard the doorbell. Sasuke walked out with Seiko to get it.

"Hello Sasuke." _'Sakura...great...'_

"Hey-ow!" He yipped when Seiko grabbed his hair. Sakura now noticed the little boy in his arms.

"Sasuke? Are you babysitting for someone?"

"No." Sasuke said as Naruto walked downstairs with Ryu on his shoulders and Naara in his arms.

"Naruto?" She said with confusion. "Ohayo, Sakura. What's up? It isn't a mission for us, I know that." Naruto said as ryuu snuggled into his hair.

"Aww...Who are they?" She asked. Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed. "Seiko is who's in Sasuke's arms, Ryu's the one on my head, and this little girl here is Naara. She acts more cat than fox, Kyuubi says." Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckeled. Sakura smiled and left. Sasuke saw Iruka coming up on the road and Ryu looked up at him. "Hello, Ryu." Iruka said softly. He picked him up and Naruto smiled. _'I know they wont be like me as a child. Sasuke made sure of that. Everyone in the village loves them. Well, our friends at least.'_ Nauto thought.

---

Naruto was with Sasuke Curled up in their bed. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck. Naruto turned to him and smiled. Sasuke heard the click of the CD changer and heard the music of they're old band. Memories flowed back...

----

Naruto was wearing a different outft. It was a black jacket, a blue undershirt, and jeans,slightly torn. Team 7 was enjoying time together at a bar, on karoke night.

Naruto walked up, and slid in a disc. He took the mike and everyone quieted. He glanced at his team, rather, Sasuke.

"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face they day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone"

Naruto was blushing.

"**Truly Madly Deeply **

I'll be your dream,  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope,  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on

A new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
til the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you..

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do...

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..." Naruto Bit his lip when he sat down next to Sasuke. At 14, he really didn't need any crap. It wasn't his fault he was a romantic. After they all left, Naruto and Sasuke were walking outside. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him on the lips. He rubbed Naruto's member, getting him to open his mouth. Sasuke pushed his tounge in and tasted around. When they broke apart, Naruto affectionately nuzzled the crook of Sasuke's neck.

-----

Naruto Looked at his mate and licked his cheek gently. Sasuke smiled and felt Naruto go on top of him. "Horny, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have'nt been laid for almost a year. so shut up." Naruto said as he purred. Sasuke smiled. "Can I help?"

"Of course." Naruto kissed his lover deeply and felt Sasuke move ontop of him. Sasuke slid his hand into Naruto's boxersand he wrapped his hand around the hot member. Naruto's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly. "Your still easy to read, Naruto..." Sasuke said witha chuckle. "Just...ahh..ahh!" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke slid his finger in dry. "Sasuke! That-ah-hurts! Ah-sto-ah-stop!" Naruto squeaked out. Sasuke pulled out and rubbed some luberucant onto his fingers amd hand. Naruto yipped and moaned. Sasuke had pushed three fingers in quickly, hitting it's target. "Your worse than-ah! Sasuke..." Naruto bucked upwards, sending them further. "Kyya! Just fuck me already!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smiled and laid Naruto on his back. He removed the pants restaining the painful errection and he slid his fingers in. Naruto moaned and bucked his hips again. "Now your really needy..." He removed the fingers and licked the member. "Please Sasuke..." Naruto panted. Sasuke removed his clothes and Naruto pounced on him. He pushed into Sasuke's entrance and gripped Sasuke's member with his ungloved hand. Sasuke moaned and Naruto pulled out. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his stomach. "Sasu, get me pregnant again, and I'll cut your dick off, got it?" Naruto said with a glare. Sasuke sighed. Taking this chance, Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke And slamed his prostrate. "Naru-Ahh!" Sasuke shivered and felt his prostrate being hit hard. Naruto laid a trail of kisses down the small of Sasuke's back. Naruto then let himself purr loudly. After many slams, both boys lost control, releasing onto the bed. Panting, Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned to naruto and both boys slowly allowed sleep to claim them...

"Aishiteru, My love, My Fox..."


End file.
